


full court press

by independentalto



Series: a moment apart [24]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, come on ao3 may's mom is lian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/pseuds/independentalto
Summary: It's Phil's first time meeting the parents...or the family, really.





	full court press

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentmmayy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/gifts).



> Prompt: "They're going to love you!"

Phil knew that as soon as he saw the red lanterns hung upon the front porch that he'd made a bad decision. That, and the large number of cars in the driveway. 

_ "It's just a small gathering," Melinda had shrugged when she'd asked him home for that year's Chinese New Year party. "Trust me, you'll know when you see a family reunion." _

If this was small, he didn't want to see big. "Mel, are you sure this is the right --" 

She gave him a pitying look. "No big families at home, huh?" A head shake. "Trust me. This is smaller than it looks. Everyone just likes taking separate cars." When Phil still didn't look convinced, she patted his back. "It'll be fine. They're going to love you, don't worry!"

"Yeah, Phil!" Lian May stuck her head out the front door, genially waving him in. "It's okay! We don't bite...most of the time." She cackled while Melinda was left to facepalm and Phil blush heavily. 

All in all, it didn't turn out as bad as he thought it would. Most of the family members took a shining to him once he proved he was able to converse with them (he sent up a silent thank-you to his 13-year-old self, who'd thought it be cool to take Chinese). The uncles' respect came begrudgingly once they'd made it through a debate over business practices. Even the tiny cousins came to love him once they found out he was willing to roleplay  _ Transformers _ with them. Many times. 

"Didn't I tell you it wouldn't be so bad?" Melinda asked when they left the house that night, loaded down with boxes of food and dessert. Everyone was still waving goodbyes from the window. "You got my auntie Tara to like you. She doesn't like  _ anyone _

"I think that's because I let her have the last of the _fun_ _shi_ ," Phil pointed out. "I thought your cousin Scott was going to kill me when I took the last dumpling."

Melinda shrugged. "Eh. He does that." She turned to him, a soft smile on her face, and gave him a soft kiss. "Thanks for coming, Phil. You did it. You met the family." 

He smiled. "I had a fun time." And he had. What had he been so nervous about, anyways? Melinda was an amazing woman -- of course she had an amazing family behind her. 

Their moment was interrupted by some shouting from the door. "Hold on," Melinda said, and turned back, shouting in rapid-fire Chinese before laughing and turning around with a grin. "So, apparently you're invited for the big reunion next month."

"You thought this was big?" Lian yelled from the window. "Just wait until you meet the full family!"

All of the color drained from Phil's face. "The  _ full _ family?"

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> for @agentmmayy, for that tough week!


End file.
